In augmented reality (AR) applications, a user's perceptions of real-world objects are augmented by computer-generated perceptual information. Augmented reality rendering for display uses various technologies, such as optical projection systems, display screens, handheld devices, and display systems worn on the human body.
Augmented reality eyeglasses, also referred to as AR glasses, are one type of head-mounted AR display system. AR glasses resemble conventional eyeglasses used for vision correction, to dim bright sunlight, and for vision protection, and when being used are worn just like conventional eyeglasses. Conventional eyeglasses have glass or hard plastic lenses mounted in a frame that holds the lenses in front of a focal point of a user's eyes, typically using a bridge over the nose and arms which rest over the ears. AR glasses have a similar frame shape, and are similarly mounted in front of a focal point of a user's eyes, but the lenses themselves are optional. AR glasses also include a projector to project an AR display into a portion of the user's visual field. Often, AR glasses also include one or more cameras, to capture what the user is currently looking at in the real world, as well as additional sensors.
AR glasses are usable to display a wide variety of AR content—such as game characters, annotations related to real-world items around a user, notifications of incoming items such as messages or email, instructions related to a user's location (such as a location-based reminder or route navigation instructions), and the like. Typically AR glasses are paired with another device, such as a smartphone. In such a scenario, the AR glasses act as an auxiliary, displaying specialized AR content and reporting images of the user's real-world visual field in communication with applications executing on the main device. However, AR glasses with sufficient processing power and communications capability can also be used in a standalone mode, without requiring an additional device.